1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-aqueous electrolyte battery, and, particularly, to an improvement of a non-aqueous electrolyte.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, as organic solvents which constitute non-aqueous electrolytes for non-aqueous electrolyte batteries, there are used, for example, ethylene carbonate, propylene carbonate, butylene carbonate, dimethyl carbonate, diethyl carbonate, ethylmethyl carbonate, dipropyl carbonate, methyl propionate, tetrahydrofuran, 1,3-dioxolan, and 1,2-dimethoxyethane each alone or in admixture. As electrolyte salts, there are used, for example, LiClO4, LiBF4, LiPF6, LiCF3SO3, and (CF3SO2)2NLi each alone or in admixture. Especially, carbonic acid esters are mainly used as organic solvents and LiPF6 is mainly used as electrolyte salts because they are superior in conductivity and are safe for environments.